The Ultimate Power Part 2
by The Funniest Alpha
Summary: the seqeul to the ultimate power. will kate find out if humphrey's a werewolf will garth live and see lily does winton know how many now of them? and why do i ask this questons the world may never know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

6 months later

A large wolf walked over to them "Start running around the course" he said and pointed to an obstacle course.

They started to run to it "et" he stopped them and they looked at him "Change" he said.

Humphrey closed his eyes and looked down and shot his head up opened his eyes witch turned red and growled and changed.

Meanwhile…

"Kate how can you love a southern wolf you know what they are… they give me the creeps" Lily said to Kate.

"I know but I love Humphrey" she said and walked out of the den.

Meanwhile...

Humphrey finished school and was heading to Kate it's been a while sense he saw her.

He got there.

"Hey Kate" he said in a more mature and masculine voice.

"Hey Humphrey and wow" she said looking at Humphrey and his new body "So you just started alpha school and you're almost as strong as Garth" she said and they started walking around but Humphrey started getting uneasy.

Garth walked up to them "Hey Kate… Humphrey. So what's up?"

Humphrey growled some "What do you want" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing I just wanted to know when the hunting hours are" he said in a happy tone.

"Why are you so happy there is no fun at my alpha school" Humphrey said and looked over to a wolf on the edge of the valley walls.

They heard a warning howl "Humphrey you better go" Kate said worried.

"No I'm staying they can't touch me" Humphrey said confidently as more wolves showed up.

Humphrey looked at Kate "Sorry Kate I need to go I'm going to get in trouble" he said and left.

Humphrey was walking and saw Lily and Garth walking so he walked up to them Humphrey was still smaller than Garth but not by much.

Garth stepped in front of Lily "Why are you here?" Garth asked.

Humphrey smiled "So it's not ok to say hi to some old friends?" he asked and circled them.

"No" Garth said and stepped forward.

"Oww that's just too bad I wanted to play a game with the asshole that thinks so highly of himself" Humphrey said evilly.

"Guys stop it" Lily said scared

"I'm sorry Lily but it's what I do" Humphrey said and jumped over Garth graved his tail and throw him into a tree.

Lily was crying and Humphrey was above Garth about to kill him "NO" Lily shouted "Kill me not him"

"Oh I couldn't do that to my sister-in-law now could I or could I?" Humphrey asked getting of Garth.

"Just kill me not Lily please" Garth begged.

"No sorry no take backs" Humphrey said and walked over to Lily but Garth tackled Humphrey.

"You wish you didn't do that" Humphrey said and chuckled evilly.

Humphrey's eyes went glowing blue (I'm changing it to glowing blue it will make sense later on) and he didn't blink Humphrey kicked Garth off and walked over to him but Lily charged into him and Garth got up and pinned Humphrey down.

"You going to wish you didn't do that either" Humphrey said and changed right under Garth.

Humphrey bit down on garths arm and he screamed in pain Humphrey let him go thinking he was dead but he heard a howl and left.

Lily ran over to Garth who was bleeding bad "Garth stay with me please" and Garth's body went limp.

Lily ran to get help.

Next day…

Garth woke up in the same spot he was attacked by Humphrey but no-one was there.

So he walked over to his and Lily's den and saw her crying and bad out the words Garth's dead and Humphrey killed him.

Garth was in shock and ran south to Humphrey.

Garth entered to southern territory and saw Humphrey on a patrol.

Humphrey noticed him "So you came to let me finish the job" Humphrey said and eyes glowed.

Garth backed up "No why did you attack me now Lily and everyone thinks I'm dead" Garth yelled.

Humphrey noticed Garth bite on his arm "Your one of us now" Humphrey pointed to his bite.

"I'm what" Garth was confused.

"A werewolf" Humphrey said.

"Garth look you're cursed I'm sorry it's my fault" Humphrey said and sniffed the air "Someone followed you Garth" Humphrey said and looked over to a bush.

Meanwhile…

Winston knew it was Humphrey Winston knew what he was he knew it all.

Hutch walked over to him "Sir I didn't find the body" hutch said and walked away.

Winston was wide-eyed "No it can't be" he said and walked off.

Meanwhile…

Humphrey walked over to the bush and pulled the wolf out it was Can-du "What do you want" Humphrey said and looked around.

"I followed Garth" he said and ran.

Humphrey quickly caught up to him and pinned him down "Don't tell anyone he's alive" Humphrey said angry.

"Or what" Candu barked at him.

"Or I'll kill you Humphrey said in his demon like voice.

"OK ok I won't tell" Candu whimpered.

Humphrey got off "Go before I kill you" and Candu ran as fast as he could.

Garth backed up slowly but Humphrey turned and looked at him "Where are you going?" asked hatefully.

Garth turned around "Home" was his reply.

But Humphrey pinned him down "No you can't go home at least. Not yet" Humphrey said trying to think of something to do.

Meanwhile…

Winston walked into the southern territory and saw Humphrey talking to Garth.

Winston walked up to them and Humphrey turned around.

"What do you want?" Humphrey asked.

"I want Garth" he said and walked towards him.

Humphrey jumped in front of Garth with his eyes glowing slightly "No go now"

Winston looked at Garth "You're one of them aren't you" Garth nodded "Humphrey how could you do this to him?"

Humphrey's eye's glue brighter "Should I show you?" he asked Winston and slightly advanced.

Winston backed away "I don't think Kate would like to hear what you are" Winston threatened.

Humphrey's eyes stopped glowing and backed up "No don't please" he begged and Garth just watched them going back and forth.

Finally they agreed that Humphrey would train Garth and after Garth was done he would return to Lily and the pack until the full moons and he would go to Humphrey's pack.

Winston left and Humphrey watched and the sun was setting "So Humphrey can I know more of werewolves?" Garth asked.

Humphrey laughed "Sure… one when we get angry annoyed or have an extreme desire to kill our eyes glow then 'change'… 2 we almost have no control over our selves when we 'change' or our eyes glow. 3 there're three types of us the 'alpha' class, the 'beta' class, and the 'omega' class… 3 when the alpha's bight wolves they become either a 'beta' class or an 'omega' class pending on how deep the bight was" Humphrey said and Garth was in deep thought.

"So what am I a beta or omega?" Garth asked.

"Garth by your bight I would say and omega" Humphrey said and laughed.

Garth looked at Humphrey and his green eyes started to glow and he changed and tackled him Humphrey changed under him and throw him off.

Garth was just a tad bigger but not much and backed away from Humphrey do to the fact that Humphrey was towering over him.

"S-sorry" Garth said backing up and changed back and Humphrey changed back and walked away leaving a scare Garth.

Kate was marching into the southern territory to see Humphrey and ask about Garth.

Kate saw a red wolf and he ran. Just then Humphrey walked up to her.

"Hi Kate what brings you" Kate slapped him and his eyes flickered from glowing and back quickly.

Kate was almost in tears "Tell me you didn't please tell me you didn't" Kate begged.

"OK I didn't" Humphrey said and was slapped again and his eyes flickered again but glowed a bight longer.

"Don't be so damn literal" Kate yelled.

"Ok I killed Garth" Humphrey said and was slapped again and flickered again and glowed longer again.

Humphrey backed away and yelled "Can you stop that I'm sorry but he forced me to" Humphrey was slapped again and his eyes stayed glowing…


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey tried to contain his anger but it was pointless Humphrey turned around and started walking trying not to hurt Kate but Kate yelled "Humphrey if you walk away this is over!"

Humphrey just stopped but didn't turn around "Humphrey why did you kill him?" Kate asked.

Humphrey said slowly "Because he is the biggest.." Kate interrupted him "Hottest alpha on earth it that it or is it something else?"

Humphrey was starting to lose it but said slowly again "Kate you wouldn't understand I'm different from you"

"Oh is it your jealousy or is it something else" Kate asked again.

Humphrey said slowly "I'm different Kate I'm very" Kate interrupted "jealous"

Humphrey couldn't contain it anymore being insulted by his own girlfriend "I'm sorry Kate but I don't want to hurt you" Humphrey said and ran away.

Kate just yelled "GO AND NEVER COME BACK!" and she was left in tears and walked off.

Humphrey was running and stopped and had a bad pain in his head enough to make him scream and hold his head Humphrey collapsed and continued screaming.

Winston walked into a cave with a group of wolves from all over.

"Ladies and gentleman the day we have feared is approaching as we all know Humphrey is the son of the head alpha himself and soon he will be the most powerful of them all so we must be careful with him as what I've be told Kate just broke up with him so he is very unstable right know"

The wolves gasped and Winston continued his speech.

Kate deeply regretted dumping Humphrey and slapping him but she couldn't go back now.

Just as she reached the den she heard a loud sickening howl that made her freeze.

Humphrey jumped out of the tree line with 6 others and everyone started at them but Humphrey and the others attacked them one of them graved can-du and another graved his paws and the two ripped them in half.

Humphrey was looking for one person, Kate. Humphrey saw her run into the den and he ran up to it and went back to normal and walked into the den and saw Kate looking at him "Who's there?" she asked and Humphrey wanted to scare her and changed at the entrance before she could get a good look at him and pounced on her but Winston ran in and pulled him off Kate and Humphrey ran out of the den and Winston followed and found him at the pack border.

Sitting on a bolder waiting "So it comes to this Humphrey"

"Yes you're death and Eves and Lily's and Kate's and the whole fucking pack and you get to watch it all happen Winston"

Winston knew he would die so he went to plan B "Why would you do that kill everyone"

"Because just as I change packs everyone including Kate changes and acts different around me"

"Humphrey stop this is madness" Winston yelled at him.

"No it's not" Humphrey finish and pounced at Winston and he dogged it.

"Stop Humphrey Kate loves you everyone does but no one trust your father." Winston said and dogged another attack.

"Oh so now it's my dad that's the problem" Humphrey yelled and attacked again.

"Yes he killed your mother he killed his father he even killed your sister" Winston yelled at him.

"Stop lying to me you fuck up" and Humphrey attacked again.

"It's true he needs you to lead the pack so he can die after 300 years of his life.

"You're more fucked up than I imagined you little dump ass" and Humphrey attacked again but Winston dogged it.

"HE WILL KILL Kate HE WILL KILL Nike AND HE WILL KILL YOU IF HE HAS TO!" Winston yelled and jumped on Humphrey.

"Just listen to me Humphrey" Humphrey nodded because he heard Kate in the sentence.

"Humphrey he killed everyone he killed your uncles and he killed you grandfather he killed you mother he killed his pack members he killed one of your brothers and one of your sisters he would have killed them all if it wasn't for you mother that helped them get away and Nike is not your brother he's your fathers assistant your real siblings ran away north, he will kill Kate if it gets in the way of you being pack leader"

Humphrey couldn't believe it.

Humphrey stood up under Winston and shook him off "if you are telling the truth I will kill him, look for my family but if you're wrong I'll kill everyone"

"I'm right about everything Humphrey I promise you that." Winston promised him and Humphrey howled and the other wolves came out of the woods and Humphrey asked if it was true and they said it was and Humphrey changed and charged south.

A/N I have a new poll up about what story I should work on until it's done and it has one new story I'm working of for Balto that I think may be the best I've thought up and I will try to have the least grammar errors and the story you choose will be updated the most frequently.


End file.
